2013.07.24 - Miss Fire
Titans Tower -- it is a tower of the Titans. The super group, not the Greek super-gods. Not that Princess Pyre knows the difference or is even really at all aware of who the Greeks are or that they had deities or similar. Nope, all of that is very unbeknownst to her. What she does know is that it is where she is hanging out, and it is cold, like the rest of this stupid planet. "Is so-stupid cold dumb-freeze planet of dirt and cold," Pyre had summarized without solicitation. So, now, even in the middle of summer, she is walking around rubbing her arms and legs for warmth, constantly wrapping her cape around herself, and complaining about how very cold it is even though for humans it's really not that cold at all and is actually kind of hot. Suggestions that she wear something other than what amounts to a bikini are scoffed at thusly: "Is scoff!" However, a solution has presented itself. After consulting with her arm-mounted super computer bracer, the princess of the Fire-Planet has discovered there are lots of things good for burning on Earth. So she has, with much effort, relocated a large amount of loose foliage, snapped branches, twigs, and also a can of gasoline she found somewhere, and has heaped them in the field outside the tower. With a snap of her fingers, it all goes up in a huge blaze casting the fierce light of an enormous bonfire on the windowed exterior of the Tower and lightning up the island such it can be seen from like miles away. Pyre then begins gleefully playing in the fire, leaping up and down in it, rolling in it, etc. Ahhh. So nice to be warm. Burning, burning everywhere. It was really unpleasant to be awoken by the smell of smoke, was the first thing that went through Kara Zor-El's mind as she sits up in the overly-large bed of her new room in Karen's apartment. She'd moved out of that crappy three-room POS she'd been squatting in weeks ago, because good apartments are so much better than crappy ones, almost immediately after Power Girl had offered to take her under her wing. At first the blonde was confused and thinking that maybe the bedroom was on fire. A quick X-ray scan revealed that the other blonde not only wasn't cooking, but wasn't even present, and there was no fire within. With super-speed, the Kryptonian teenager dresses into the armored suit of her homeland and bolts out the window. As they say, just follow your nose~ And this brings her to Titans Tower, where she can see the smoke billowing up over the giant letter-shaped building and makes the assumption that someone has attacked! Crap. Supervillains weren't usually bold enough to strike the home of an entire team of heroes, even inexperienced and generally young ones like the Titans! A red-and-blue-and-yellow streak bullets through the air in a blur, coming to a stop on the roof of the Tower itself, Supergirl striking an unintentionally heroic pose, fists clenched, cape billowing, feet braced apart as she glares down into the burning courtyard. ...And a certain trouble-making figure playing within it. "You... can't be serious." The girl says with no small amount of exasperation, slapping her forehead and dragging her hand down her face. She was going to have to banish this lady to Antartica or something. At least the fire wasn't INSIDE the Tower this time. "No, I'm already seeing someone," Wonder Girl insists. She was on a friend's private boat sunbathing on the deck and doing homework AWAY from the stress of home when some weirdo with an ice remote control (not even an ice gun or ice wand or ice sword, but an ice TV REMOTE) showed up and start freezing over New York Harbor. She had to abandon her relaxation and deal with things in a two-piece swimsuit + bracers and sandals. This had garnered her plenty of fans amongst the various other people in boats whom she had saved from a freezy death. Also because she had just saved them from a freezy death. Ugh. Time to go change into some real clothes. Cassie didn't think she'd be getting any more studying done while she was on a boat. So she starts flying to the nearby Titans Tower, and has just caught sight of the big glowing bonfire around the time Supergirl has already arrived and figured out what's going on. So the second blonde to arrive is still kind of out of the loop as she descends on the island all, "What the hell is going on here!? First some ice freak attacks -- Captain POLAR BEAR, even! -- and now we have a fire attacker! This better not be another one of those groups with the element-themed powers!" The bikini-clad psuedo-Olympian has to shield her eyes and turn her head aside to cough from the smoke as she hovers near Supergirl. "Frick this is hot.--Wait, is someone in there!?" Swimsuits and outfits that could pass for such all around, it seems. Pyre sits up in the middle of the inferno, squinting her red eyes at Kara, and then clamors to her feet in order to stand regally with her apparently fire-proof clothes ablaze and yet not burning. Then she generously offers, "Kara Zor-El! Come to be joining me in fire!" The red-haired alien princess pats her right thigh a couple times as though to demonstrate the warmness. Though how that demonstrates anything at all is unclear. Maybe it's a cultural thing. Like most western cultures, calling someone over is done palm-up with the fingers curling upwards, whereas in Japan the hand faces down and the fingers curl downwards to indicate one should come over. Pyre also spots Wonder Girl eventually, and says, "Hoh! More straw-hair person! If is being friend of Kara Zor-El, then girl what is dress reasonably like is so-so normal also can join!" Figures Pyre would think someone who wears that little clothing is dressed 'reasonably'. From what she has explained to Kara, her planet is basically a combination of tropics and desert and the life forms that dwell there -- even plants -- are extremely resistant to intense temperatures. Earth plants that wouldn't survive in such heat or with such a lack of water without coming in certain forms (cactii, for instance) are present there as gigantic, broad-leafed trees or flowering bushes. When 180 F is a relatively cool 'room temperature', you have to wonder how the people on that planet don't boil their brains out on their equivalent of a 'hot day' (which is, by the way, about 300 F). The fact that not everyone is like Pyre and Kara and nearly immune to such heat has once more escaped the princess's thoughts. "No, it's just Pyre. Doing her... thing." Supergirl groans, propping her hands on her waist and cocking a hip as she gives the newly-arrived Wonder Girl a look that bespeaks both her annoyance with the situation and at least a small desire to strangle it's instigator. "And probably about to burn down the whole island while she's at it. I should build her a room on the Sun. Or maybe stay on her ship." "Sorry about this, Princess..." Kara calls out briefly before she starts to inhale... and inhale. AND INHALE. She sucks as much smoke up into her lungs as oxygen and the intake is powerful enough to create its own vacuum of wind. And then she exhales. It's not the hurricane-force winds she usually uses, as blowing Pyre right into the ocean would probably kill her or something. She's half made of fire or something! Maybe magma instead of blood. But the air is cold enough to freeze moisture and litter what little grass remains unburnt frost-brittle. She takes away one of the legs of the 'fire triangle': heat. And hopefully that's enough to snuff the blaze. "She's probably gonna need a jacket." She mutters to Cassandra after she's done. "You can't light the island on fire just because you're cold, Pyre." The blonde-haired alien scolds as she begins to float down towards the ground, and the other alien's location. "Earth's life-forms can't survive that kind of heat. We need to get you set up in the desert." She pauses as an idea strikes her. "Doesn't your ship have artificial environment capabilities?" "Uh, I'll stay over here." Wonder Girl replies. She looks to Supergirl and then back to the fire -- still having to squint -- and then witnesses the putting out of the flames wtih freeze breath. "Yeah, if she needs temperatures that intense to not feel cold..." She doesn't finish the though with, 'freeze breath is probably going to be bad for her' and instead says, "...I'll go get a coat." Then she takes off into the tower to go retrieve a nice warm coat. Pyre blinks her eyes a bit and then starts to accept Supergirl's apology with a shrug. "Is okay. Kara Zor-El can being removal of oh-so-is-not-needed layers and be looking as 'the norm' too." But she misunderstood what was being apologized for and so has no real preparation for the fire going out and an icy chill sweeping over her. She sputters and shrieks a little in her throat, but her mouth has also clamped shut in shock so it's muffled as she wraps her arms around herself and flies up into the air to glare down murderously at Supergirl. "EEGAAAAAH! SUPER-GRILL IS TRY TO KILL PYRE!?" She holds up a hand and a ball of flame starts to form over her palm but it's small and weak and she winds up not throwing it, instead just letting it poof out as she curls into a ball in mid-air and shivers. "Shuttle needs fixed!" she responds. "But is being warmer than stupid dumb freeze planet of dirt what has friends what try kill with icy-cool spearing mint breath!" Oh, great, apparently she's also been exposed to television. She seems kind of weakened by that brief freeze breath -- even if it really wasn't that bad. At least for other people. But it seems to be bad enough that Pyre descends quickly, floating down to ground level and just glaring fiery glares of glaredom at the Kryptonian to make it very abundantly clear just how much she disapproves of icy cool breath. "Is putting shuttle down next to cramped tower of titsians and then Pyre stay there," she grumbles as she turns her head away and sneezes before rubbing her nose. "Guuuu... Noh-meh-dah. Now Pyre is having 'the sniffles'." Supergirl finishes her descent at about the same time Pyre finishes her rant and lands back down on the ground. "That's a good idea. It'll give you a place to stay until we make some... renovations." She removes her cape and offers it to the suddenly-cold fire-demon-woman. Hey, it survives the rigors of space and who knows what else, surely it can survive skin-contact with the Princess of the Fire Nat- wrong show. "If we can salvage some of the environmental controls equipment from your ship, and some of the interior walls that won't be missed, we can probably insulate one of the rooms in the Tower to be a more comfortable temperature for you." A shrug. "It won't help you when you want to walk around, but it'll at least let you sleep comfortably." Kara Zor-El holds up a warning finger. "But NO MORE FIRES! I'll take you some place where you can burn everything to your heart's content, I'll even help you gather materials, but you can't destroy things in populated areas just because you're cold! If you want to live here with us, you're going to need to learn about wearing layers." With her stern talking-to mom-voice, the teenaged blonde waits for Cassie to return with the coat before she can take Pyre on a trip to see a certain deserted island no one would care was on fire. Wonder Girl comes back a bit later with a huge coat that is definitely not hers but looks plenty warm. She plops it on top of Pyre in addition to the cape and hopes the owner won't mind the smell of wood smoke and burning. "It was in the general closet," she says defensively without being asked. "So, uh, yeah. Anything except starting fires. Because we don't actually have fire proofing -- not most of us -- and that kind of stuff can kill us. So, please don't do that again. Climb into the oven in the kitchen instead or something! Hahahaha!" Cassie laughs at her joke. Then her smile goes away. "Don't actually do that." Yes, Pyre seems to be one of those people you actually need to specify you were just joking or else they might actually do it. Sigh. Aliens. Category:Log